Fractures of long bones are sometimes treated by bone fixation devices that are positioned over an outer periphery of the bone. For example, the fixation of long oblique fractures in bones previously fitted with metal prostheses (e.g. intramedullary nails) precludes the use of bone fixation devices that extend into the bone. Such bone fixation procedures therefore use a combination of cables, clamps and metal compression plates which are employed with or without fixation screws that extend into the bone. A number of prior art examples are discussed below.